


Make My Wish Come True

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff, High School, M/M, Secret Admirer, klaine advent 2018, popular Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: The last thing Kurt expects is a secret admirer.





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the fourth day prompt, paper, for the Klaine Advent. I enjoyed it so much I decided to post it here instead of just on my tumblr. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

The piece of folded paper flutters to the floor and lands at his feet after he opens his locker.  There's a moment of doubt that Kurt has about picking it up. The chance it being a mean joke from one of the jocks who get entertainment out of making fun of him is a big possibility.  But the small chance it could be something else has him deciding to throw caution to the wind.

With a quick look around to make sure there are no jocks watching and waiting to make fun of him, Kurt bends down and picks up the paper.

On one side of the paper is his name written in handwriting that seems familiar to him.  No matter how hard he tries to place it, though, he can't.

He flips open the paper and reads what's written on the inside.

_ This Christmas, all I want is you. _

_ Your Secret Admirer _

Kurt whips his head up and looks around, as if he'll suddenly be able to spot who slipped the note into his locker.

Giddiness he's never known swarms through him.

A secret admirer!

He was certain only crazy things like this happened in books and movies, or his dreams.  But as he stands in front of his locker, clutching the piece of paper, and rereading what's written, the noise of people around him, he knows for sure this is no dream.  There is someone in this school who likes him. Who's his secret admirer.

A huge smile spreads across his face.  And when a group of jocks sling a derogatory name at him, it doesn't diminish the slightest.  In fact, he barely hears them as he walks to class.

Nothing will bring down his good mood.

By the time his fifth period A.P. English class rolls around the excitement and joy he feels is just as prominent and strong as they were this morning when he takes his seat.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hi, Blaine."  Of all the popular people in school, Blaine is the only one who seems to have an actual heart.  He treats everyone with kindness and respect. Those are only a few reasons Kurt has a massive crush on him.  Not to mention he's the cutest guy he's ever laid eyes on. With curly hair, bright hazel eyes, and a cute little dimple that comes out every time he smiles.  It's a dimple he's fantasized about kissing more times than he would like to admit.

"You seem happy today," Blaine remarks.

"I do?"

"Yeah.  Did you get some good news?"

"You could say that."  Kurt pulls out one of his notebooks and flips it open, ready to take notes.

"That's nice."

Kurt smiles at him.  "It is."

Mr. Austin walks in and tells them they can have a free period to study for midterms.  While everyone takes that as a cue to talk to their friends or spend time on their phone, Kurt actually uses the time to study.

"So, what are your Christmas plans?"  Blaine asks after several minutes.

Kurt looks up from his notes.  "Nothing too exciting. Me and my dad will stay here and celebrate.  What about you? Italy? Australia?" It's common knowledge that Blaine's family tends to travel for the holiday.  In the last couple of years Paris and New York were two of the many places they have gone.

Blaine chuckles.  "No. Actually, this year my mom wants to stay here and celebrate."

"I hope this place can live up to Paris."

"I think it will."

The way he says those words, with a surety, and how his eyes sweep over him makes Kurt's heart kick, and fills him with the one thing he doesn't need: hope.

To have hope, even a sliver of it, that Blaine may be his secret admirer is setting himself up to be hurt.  Not only because someone like Blaine, someone so sophisticated and experienced, is out of his league, but because Blaine is straight.

In the years that he's known him since he moved here, Kurt has only ever seen girls on Blaine's arm.  Has never even gotten the barest of hints that he may play for the other team. That's why he stomps down the hope that bloomed.  Kills it like an unwanted weed before it takes over completely.

* * *

 

The next day instead of just a note this time a ticket to the performance of the Nutcracker in the city falls at his feet when he opens his locker.  He grabs the ticket and sees it's for this Saturday at seven. The note is written in the same handwriting.

_ See you there. _

_ Your Secret Admirer _

Heart racing, he begins to wonder how his secret admirer could have known how much he longed to see the performance of the Nutcracker again.

It was something he did with his mom the last Christmas before she passed.  She called it a treat. And a treat it was. Kurt sat mesmerized at the decorated stage, beautiful costumes, and simply stunning dancers.

It's his favorite memory he has of his mom.  Of sitting there on the edge of his sit gripping the armrest, wishing the show would never end.  The way his mom smiles and nodded her head as he babbled on and on about the show in excitement the entire drive back home.

Since then, he hasn't had the heart to go back and watch the show again.  It's too painful for him. But the chance to bring a new memory, another one of happiness, to the show has him eager for Saturday night.  For many reasons.

It's not lost on him that he'll be finding out who his secret admirer is.  Just that thought makes him as happy as the day before. If not, happier.

"Do you want a gingerbread man?"  Blaine holds out an open tin filled with cookies.

Kurt sits and takes one.  "Thank you." He takes a bite.  "These are delicious. Did your mom make them?"

Blaine laughs.  "If my mom made them, they would be burnt.  No," he covers the tin and sets it aside, "our chef did."

_ Of course he has a chef. _

Kurt takes another bite to fill his mouth to stop himself from saying something mean.

"That sounds snooty, doesn't it?   _ Our chef. _ "  Blaine chuckles and shakes his head.  "I promise, we're not as uptight as I just made us seem."

"I never thought you were."

"No?"

Kurt minutely shakes his head.  "You talk to me. An uptight, snooty person wouldn't even know I existed."

"Trust me, Kurt," Blaine leans in the slightest.  Kurt's eyes dart down to lips he wants taste. "It would be hard not to notice you."

Kurt opens his mouth to ask what he means by that.  But Mr. Austin walking in and announcing it's time for class has him snapping his mouth shut.  The rest of the period, he barely hears what Mr. Austin says as he tries not to think about the way Blaine's eyes darkened after what he said.

He doesn't succeed.

Blaine jumps up and rushes out of the room with his friends when class ends, not giving Kurt the chance to ask what he meant.

* * *

 

There's no note the next day when Kurt gets to his locker.  Instead, taped to the front is an envelope with his name written in that familiar handwriting on the front.  He yanks the envelope off, pulls out the folded paper inside and reads what's written.

_ Roses are red _

_ Violets are blue _

_ I hope you make my Christmas wish come true _

_ Your Secret Admirer _

The poem is cheesy.  But it doesn't stop the smile that spreads across his face.  Doesn't stop the way his heart jumps and happiness fills him.  It doesn't stop his excitement at the next day.

The day seems to pass by in a blur of tests and counting down the hours until seven on Saturday.

* * *

 

"What am I doing?"  Kurt paces in front of the theatre and mutters to himself.

It's only know, in front of the doors and ready to go in, does he realize how crazy this is.  How this could all be an elaborate prank by the jocks to fuck with him. He many ally smacks himself for not thinking of that before.  For not thinking that who waits for him in the seat next to him could be one of many jocks who take pleasure out of tormenting him.

"Just leave," he quietly tells himself as he continues to pace.

He could.  He could leave a save himself from disappointment at this possibly being a joke.  Or it being someone he doesn't have feelings for.

As tempting as that seems, it's a cowards way out.  He owes it to his secret admirer to at least show up.  To give them a chance. Not matter who they may be.

Kurt stops his pacing a takes a deep breath before walking in and finding his seat.

When he comes to a stop at his row and sees who sits in the empty seat meant for him, his world tilts on its axis.  There's no possible way that the person who sits there and waits for him is his secret admirer. This has to be some kind of mix up.  A mistake made by someone. But when hazel eyes land on him, when that bright smile is beamed at him, he knows this is no mistake.

"Excuse me," he tells people as he makes his way down the aisle.

In his seat so many questions sit on his tongue and run through his head.  He turns to Blaine for answers, but Blaine grabs his hand and smiles.

"Later," he tells him.

Later seems too far away for him.

For as many questions he has, he forgets all of them the moment the show begins.  The entire time he's enthralled just as much as he was when he was younger. This time made better by his hand in Blaine's the entire show.

"Thank you for that.  I don't think I can properly express how much I loved that," he tells Blaine as they walk out after the show.

"You're welcome."

Kurt stops in foyer of the theatre and faces Blaine.  "Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"How did you know?  About the Nutcracker?"

A guilty expression crosses Blaine's face.  "I may or may not have asked your dad."

"My dad knew about you before me!" Kurt huffs, not entirely sure how he feels about that particular piece of new information.  He was definitely going to have to talk to his dad about his involvement in all this.

"Don't get mad.  He was just trying to help."

"I'm not mad.  Just...surprised."  They continue to walk.  "I have other questions."

"I know you do."  Blaine stops Kurt with a hand on his wrist.  "Can we forget about those for a moment. I promise I'll answer every question you have.  But I need to do something first."

"Do what?"

Kurt watches as Blaine slowly leans in, as if giving him the opportunity to stop him if he wants.  But stopping Blaine is the last thing on his mind.

The moment lips touch his an intense shock runs through his system, like he touched a live wire.

There’s a slight moment of hesitation.  But it’s gone as quickly as it’s there. And the second it passes, Kurt returns the kiss with vigor.  He kisses Blaine with an intensity that takes him by surprise. If any worries of it being too much dies when Blaine returns the kiss with just as much intensity.

When a tongue teases at the seam of his lips, he parts them for Blaine.  Hands reach out and grip Blaine’s hips when he tentatively licks into his mouth and strokes their tongues together.  Knees go weak as the strongest form of desire he’s ever felt courses through him.

Kurt’s breath comes out short and heavy when Blaine pulls away from him several minutes later.

“So,” he breathes out, sounding winded, “about those questions you have?”

A second passes before Kurt lurches forward and claims Blaine’s mouth in another kiss.  This one hungrier than the first. Like Blaine said earlier, later. He can get his answers later.  Right now, he’s going to indulge in something he’s wanted for years.


End file.
